Nyau
"Can you keep up, nyau?" : — Nyau Nyau is a musk cat that appears in Phantasy Star Online 2. Although not inherently antagonistic, Nyau does provoke the player into fighting him in an effort to show off his combat skills. He is particularly fond of the sword that he carries with him everywhere he goes, so much so that he will become inconsolable once it has been destroyed. Much like Rappy, Nyau will dress himself and his weapon to celebrate the holidays. His drop list will also change based on which costume he is currently wearing. When he is not fighting the player on the field, the feisty feline works at the casino as a Black Nyack dealer. General Data Appearance Nyau has the appearance of a traditional musk cat. His fur is a light tan to brown with orange highlights near his ear tips, ear and chest fluff, and tail. Around his neck is a bottle necklace, the purpose of which is currently unknown. In battle, he wields his trusty sword. The blade is gray with flowing teal highlights. The decorative cross guard resembles golden wings. When Nyau takes a break from his combat shenanigans, he removes his necklace and exchanges his sword for a tuxedo that matches the casino's dress code for other male gentlemen in the club. Personality Nyau has a spoiled, mischievous, and childish personality that could possibly be explained due to his age. When he speaks, he tends to end his sentences with a nonsensical "nya" or "nyau" sound. Nyau carelessly uses his interdimensional abilities in order to warp before his chosen opponent, the player character. Once he has shown himself, he begins to boast and provoke the player into attacking him, to which he tries his best to match each blow for blow. In battle he is quite clumsy; he will sometimes accidentally drop his sword in the heat of the moment, which causes him to hesitate for a moment. If the player shatters his sword, he will become so deeply upset that he begins a reckless charge in a desperate effort to salvage victory in tears. After some time, he will cry out for someone to help him and then vanish. His retreat will then summon a random boss monster to appear before his opponent, possibly a consequence of the spacial distortion that appeared when he used his warp ability to escape. As a "Black Nyack" dealer, the punny name for the casino's black jack game, the feline is a crafty conman that will use his sneakiest tricks in order to shift the odds in his favor that yields mixed results. Quotes : "Come on, come on! Fight me, nyau!" : — Nyau : "Can you keep up, nyau?" : — Nyau : "Nyau!" : — Nyau feeling some pain : "Nyauu!" : — Nyau reeling from pain : "Taaake this, nyau!" : — Nyau tries his best to fight : "My weapon?! There it is!" : — Nyau clumsily loses his weapon for a moment but then locates it : "Nyauuu?!" : — Nyau shocked to see his favorite sword shattered to pieces : "Nya... Nya... Nyauuuuuuu!!" : — Nyau mourns the tragic loss of his beloved weapon : "Nyauu... Someone help me, nyau!" : — Nyau cries out for anything to help : "Nyau is retreating... Wait! Its retreat is causing some sort of spacial distortion! Please, be careful!" : — Brigitta informs the player about the strange distortion that directly follows Nyau's escape Videos File:N10_Pso2_Meet_Nyau. Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Monsters Category:Interdimensional monsters Category:Musk Cats